


Gymnós

by Olofa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Naughty, assumes diana's identity is public knowledge, but not overtly sexual, exercise, it's good for the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofa/pseuds/Olofa
Summary: When Lena Luthor invites her to work out with her, Kara Danvers asks Diana of Themyscira for advice on how to behave in a gym. Diana's advice dates from ancient Greece, when workout wear was olive oil...and nothing else.





	1. Slick

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to correct my Google-translated Greek, feel free.  
> This was supposed to be a quick one-shot. Things happen.  
> Hat tip to @ahallister on Tumblr for the initial idea, and for knowing the etymology of "gymnasium".

It would take a lot to make Lena Luthor, confident high-powered billionaire CEO of L-corp, utterly flummoxed.

Walking in on Kara Danvers and Diana Prince, both stark naked and covered in olive oil, would do it.

 

24 HOURS EARLIER

It all started with an ordinary moment. Kara was in Lena’s office, discussing Catco business. Lena had to get past Kara to get some papers on her desk, but they both did that awkward side-to-side dance of two people getting out of each other’s way but going in the same direction and blocking each other. Kara giggled, embarrassed, but tensed in surprise when Lena took Kara’s arm to guide her out of the way.

Kara’s bicep was as hard and immovable as a lamppost. “Oh,” said Lena, her mouth staying open.

“What is it? Is something the matter?”

“No, not at all,” said Lena, her hand still holding Kara’s arm. “You… Do you work out, Kara? Your arm is like steel.”

“What? No,” said Kara, consciously relaxing her muscles. “That is, uh, hardly ever. Not as much as I’d like, I guess? I’m just, you know…” She shrugged. “Active?”

Lena remembered herself and, with an unconscious pout of disappointment, let go of Kara. She brightened. “I have a gym.”

“Like, a regular gym? Where you work out? Regularly?”

“No, I _have_ a gym. I own it. It was part of a real estate deal. Ownership was bundled with the building it was in. I need to check it out anyway; why don’t you meet me there this time tomorrow? We can get a workout and I can look the place over.”

“Sure.This time… But I’d be at work.”

“You’ll be helping me evaluate the facility.”

Kara smiled that sunny smile that make Lena quietly melt inside. “Welp,” said Kara, “if it’s okay with my boss.”

 

At the time Lena only thought she was doing a kindness for Kara. At the time, Lena hadn’t been thinking about Kara with her hair pulled back, loose tendrils framing her sweat-damp face, probably wearing a lightweight top and shorts…

But later, Lena thought about that a _lot_.

 

12 HOURS EARLIER

_(earlier than the opening scene, but later than the...oh, you know)_

 

Even if Diana Prince weren’t statuesque and well-muscled, her sheer personality would spill out of the coffee-shop booth the way her sculpted body did. She was dressed in civilian clothes so as not to draw attention to her, or to Kara sitting across from her. Of course, she was incapable of not drawing _some_ attention, but at least the other patrons were fixated on the Amazon (whose black hair cascaded over the collar of her unbuttoned flannel shirt worn over a cotton tee) for her own sake, not because she was Wonder Woman.

“So, daughter of Krypton, what was the delicate matter you needed my help with? Advice on asking out Lena Luthor?”

Kara spluttered. “What? No! I mean, why would you think- We’re friends, and I-” She paused as Diana’s mischievous smirk registered. “Oh, you’re teasing. You _are_ teasing, right?”

“Of course,” said Diana, convincingly stone-faced.

“It is about Lena, as it happens-”

“Ah.”

“What do you mean, ‘Ah’?”

“Nothing. Go on.”

Kara _humph_ ed. “Okay. Here’s the thing. Lena has this gym, and she invited me to work out with her tomorrow-”

“Ah.”

“What? What ‘ah’?”

Diana blinked slowly. “Did I say something?”

“You said- Never mind. Here’s the thing. I’ve never been to an earth gym, so I’m not sure how to behave.”

“And you asked me because…?”

“I can’t ask anyone who knows me as Kara because not knowing how stuff works would sound weird, and I can’t ask my sister because…”

Diana raised an eyebrow and waited for her to go on.

“She’d say ‘Ah’ at me. You’re the only person I know from earth who I can talk to about this. At least, I thought I could.”

Diana smiled. (In the background a barista poured coffee on her own hand and two customers ran into furniture.) “You are my friend, and I will help you, with respect, any way I can.”

Kara sighed with relief.

“But first,” said Diana, “what is a ‘gym’?”

Kara rolled her eyes. _She may not be so much help after all._ “A gym. A gymnasium. A place you go to exercise.”

“Oh, a γυμναστήριο! Of course. It’s been a few hundred years, but I’m sure nothing much has changed.”

“So, will I need any special clothes or equipment?”

“The gymnasium should have their own equipment. I’m not sure if they’ll have their own olive oil, so I’ll bring some to be safe.”

Kara looked up from her coffee. “You will?”

“I’ll come with you. I can provide guidance, and cover up for any slip-ups. You are my friend.”

Kara smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

“And you’ll be naked, of course, so casual clothes should be fine.”

“I what now?” Kara deliberately set down her mug so as not to accidentally crush it.

“It’s in the name. _Gymnós_ \- naked. _Gymnasium_ \- to exercise naked.”

Kara looked at her sideways, afraid Diana was teasing again. “Are you sure?”

“Not much point covering yourself in olive oil if you’re just going to put clothes on top.”

Diana looked perfectly serious, so Kara nodded in agreement. “You said it’d been a while. Didn’t you have gymnasiums - gymnasia? - on Themyscira?”

“We mostly got our exercise other ways. Wrestling, combat training, games. There was a wonderful game we played where one of us would put on antlers and the rest of us would ‘hunt the deer’ through the forest. And when we caught her, she had to-” She caught Kara’s intense expression. “Not relevant. So, shall I meet you there? Or would you rather it just be you and Lena?”

Kara pictured herself and Lena, naked and oiled. She'd definitely need a buffer. “No! Definitely come along.”

 

5 MINUTES EARLIER

The general manager of the gym swallowed hard, and smoothed her hair for the third time in as many minutes. “So, Ms. Luthor, would you like us to open up as usual? And the trainers…?”

Lana looked over the office with a professional eye. Not as organized as she’d like. “Not just yet. I’m meeting a...colleague...here. We’d like some privacy as we check out the facilities. No interruptions. Put a sign on the doors. I’ll let you know when we’re ready to have you open. And let me know when my colleague arrives.”

“Oh, they’re both here already. I hope that’s alright?”

 _Both?_ Lena frowned to herself. “I’m sure it’s fine,” she said, distracted, and headed for the gym proper. She noticed a large ceramic jug in the change room, and made a mental note to ask about it later.

And then she walked through the double doors.

 

1 LONG GOBSMACKED PAUSE LATER

Lena’s brain attempted to reconcile the sight of Kara’s sunny smile and bright innocent eyes with the gleaming, flawless, incredibly toned, nude body it was attached to. Kara’s face and body both filled her with warm feelings, of two different although compatible kinds.

“And this is my friend Diana,” said Kara. “Diana, this is my friend - boss - um, this is Lena.”

“How do you do,” said Diana, nodding acknowledgement.

Lena’s brain, just beginning to recover, was knocked off track again. “Diana...Prince? Diana of Themyscira Prince?” Diana nodded.

On top of the breathtaking uninterrupted sight of Wonder Woman, which did nothing to lessen the pounding pulse in Lena’s ears, the corner of her brain that clung to rational thought pointed out that there were people who would literally pay millions of dollars to be in the same room with Wonder Naked Woman. She then immediately chastised herself for thinking that.

_It’d be worth it, though._

Kara chuckled awkwardly and moved her hands in no particular direction. “Gosh, I’m sorry,” she said to Diana. “She must be a little star-struck.” She turned to Lena. “Honestly, she may be a superhero but she’s really just a regular person. Just like Supergirl. You like Supergirl, right?” She waited for Lena to do more than nod. “So, are you going to be exercising too? You’re still dressed.”

Lena swallowed harder than the gym’s manager had done. _Thank god I asked for privacy._ “Um, yes, of course. That’s why we’re here. Right?”

“Excellent,” said Diana. “Now, which of us would you like to massage you with olive oil? I assure you that I can control my strength, but if you’d prefer something gentler I’m sure Kara would be happy to help.”

Lena imagined Diana’s strong hands, slick with oil, massaging the tension out of her muscles.

Then she imagined Kara’s hands running smoothly over every part of her body. _Every_ part.

As a CEO it was her job to make decisive choices without hesitation. But nothing had prepared her for this. Her embarrassment said no to both options. Other parts of her were screaming _God yes!_ to both.

Lena knew enough of ancient Greece to know that this was perfectly normal...centuries ago on the other side of the ocean, that is. _This must’ve been Wonder Woman’s - Diana’s - idea._

_And it would be rude to point out that it isn’t how we do things now._

_And she’s my inadvertent guest. I wouldn’t want to embarrass her._

_Kara’s going along with it. It must be okay._

_Also, OH MY GOD!_

“I…will oil myself.”

“I don't recommend it,” said Diana. “Massage is important. To warm up and relax the muscles.”

Kara was looking at her expectantly. As insane as it all seemed, Lena couldn't bring herself to disappoint Kara by not playing along. “Ms. Prince, may I impose on you?” She couldn't let Kara do it; not and look her in the eye at work afterwards.

Kara smiled, happy that Lena was joining in, and that evidently she was doing gym right. “I'll do... exercise stuff while you're busy. Keep myself loose.” She walked over to the weight bench, puttering and stalling as she tried to guess what an appropriate weight for a normal human would be. She idly picked up a 50 pound weight, flipping the disk back and forth as if it was a paper plate. Diana caught her eye over Lena’s shoulder and discreetly shook her head.

“Uh!” said Kara, quickly lowering the thick chunk of iron. “Gosh, that's heavy! Too heavy for a normal person like me!” Diana rolled her eyes and followed Lena into the change room.

* * *

Lena lay face-down on the massage table, not even a modesty towel over her bottom. She’d had one, but Diana simply raised an eyebrow and said, “I’ve seen more naked buttocks than you can imagine. It’s hardly necessary.”

Lena pulled away the towel.

“Mmm, nice!” said Diana. In response to Lena’s angry glare, she explained, “It was a joke. People assume I’m humourless simply because I’m serious.” As Lena relaxed, she added, “I’m sure you can relate.”

 _Just close your eyes and remember it’s a regular, ordinary massage,_ thought Lena _. The fact that I’m getting massaged by a naked, beautiful, superpowered literal Amazon is irrelevant._ Diana hoisted the ceramic jug, poured some oil into her hands, and began. Her powerful fingers spread the oil and worked into Lena’s muscles, starting at the buttocks and working down each leg in turn. _Not irrelevant! Not irrelevant!_ Lena moaned involuntarily as Diana worked the tension out of her muscles, firm but never going past the point of tolerable pain/pressure.

Before long Lena was in a virtual trance, so relaxed all she could do or wanted to do was let the waves of pressure wash over her. “Oh God, I’m limp. I’m putty. Shape me, I’m made of clay,” she said in a dreamy voice.

“I was made of clay,” said Diana. “I got better.” She re-oiled her hands. “Now roll over.”

Lena did so lethargically until Diana, impatient, picked her up and turned her over. She returned to her work. When she was nearly done, massaging Lena’s biceps and shoulders, she said, “So, Kara admires you a great deal.”

“Mmm-hmm,” replied Lena.

“A very, very great deal. She cares about you deeply.”

“Mmmmm.”

“As an employer, a friend, and a woman.”

“Mmm.”

“And you love her too.”

“Mmmmmmmm- _what?_ ” Lena fought the lethargy and raised her head. “No, it’s not like that.”

“Well, I’m sure you know best.” Diana moved to the other side of the table and worked on Lena’s right arm, from fingertip to shoulder. “She does seem to particularly admire -- ‘have a thing for’, I suppose you’d say -- confident, strong women. Women born to command. Who happen to have dark hair and classical beauty.” As she reached Lena’s shoulder, she leant down, her mouth to Lena’s ear, and murmured, “And if you don’t make _your_ move soon, someone else might.” She straightened up. In a conversational tone she said, “Well, there. You’re done. Ready to get out there?”

“Um, yes,” said Lena. “Ready.”


	2. Coming Clean

Lena reentered the gym to see Kara methodically doing arm curls, absorbed in her task. But the instant she saw Lena her eyes lit up as she smiled. Lena glanced over her shoulder to see if Kara was actually looking at Diana, but the superpowered demigoddess, champion of Themyscira and hero of Earth, was picking up towels.

Lena couldn’t express how that simple, unconscious, honest smile touched her heart. She knew if she ever tried to explain it to anyone she’d sound like the soppiest useless teenage lesbian. People had smiled at her before, of course. Ingratiatingly, nervously, patronizingly, wheedling, would-be seductive. But, even from the family that was supposed to love her, this was the first time she knew someone was smiling at her without an agenda. Smiling simply because seeing Lena made her happy. Lena tried to swallow the lump out of her throat.

Kara walked up to her, 15 pound kettle weights dangling from her fingers like plastic bracelets. “Hey Lena, it’s good to see you so relaxed.” She gestured at the equipment. “Where do you usually start?”

It was leg day, so normally Lena would go to the adductor machine and work her inner thighs. But the thought of spreading her legs and squeezing them together for a few dozen reps in front of Kara was not something she was ready for then, if ever. “I…” She closed her mouth. “Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Whatever.” Acting casual did not come easily to Lena, but Kara’s cheerful nonchalance in this bizarre situation made Lena feel like things would be okay. 

“If you’re looking for suggestions,” came Diana’s voice from behind them, “how about some wrestling? I could give you some pointers.”

“Sure!” said Kara, grateful for the suggestion. She had been waiting to follow Lena’s lead and copy whatever she did, but Lena seemed to be dragging her feet for some reason. 

“Okay, sure, why not,” said Lena. _At least it’s not the nauti- Wait, wrestling_? 

Before Lena could think, Diana had spread out mats on the floor. Lena had done some wrestling in school, as had Kara (albeit on Krypton), so they picked up Diana’s instruction easily. 

“All right, I think you’re ready for some practice rounds,” said Diana. “Who wants to be timekeep-”

“Me!” said Kara.

“-er? All right, Kara. A three minute round, starting when you say ‘go’.”

“Me?” said Lena. “And you? You and me? On the mat?”

“Since you’re both a little out of practice, I thought a warm-up round with each of you would be a good start. But if you and Kara are ready, I’d be glad to hold the stopwatch,” said Diana. 

Years of discipline and self-control kept Lena from giggling nervously. Superhuman amazon? Or co-worker and best friend (and secret crush) who she will have to see every day? “No, you’re right, Ms Prince...ess...um…”

“Just ‘Diana’ is fine. This is no place for formality,” she said, sweeping a sculpted arm to indicate the three of them, nude and gleaming. Lena got onto the mat with her. “Now, don’t worry about hurting me. I’m not fragile.”

Lena smirked. She was starting to warm up to Diana’s deadpan humour, although she was still intimidated. Her nervousness was forgotten once they actually grappled. Her competitive instincts from school came flooding back. Although trying to move the Amazon was like wrestling a statue. Diana pinned her easily, but let her up before the 3-count. Lena tried a throw, futile as it was, and she felt Diana throw herself to the mat.

“You let me do that,” said Lena.

“True. But your form was good. Against an equal opponent you would’ve prevailed. Fair?”

“Fair.”

“Time!” said Kara.

Lena dashed off the mat, nearly skidding on a smear of olive oil, and snatched the stopwatch from Kara. She didn’t trust herself to wrestle Kara yet. 

“Okay, my turn,” said Kara. She and Diana shared a meaningful look. 

“Ready?” asked Diana.

“Am _I_ ready? Question is, are _you_ ready?” said Kara, pretending she wasn’t serious. 

Lena was in a trance-like state, fascinated at watching these two women wrestling, one as classically beautiful as a Greek statue come to life and the other heartbreakingly sweet (and pulse-poundingly buff); hands gripping and sliding, oiled bodies sliding against each other. She snapped out of her reverie when she was startled by the floor shaking as Kara hit the mat with an almighty THUD! 

“Hey!” said Lena. “Be careful!” She moved towards the mat as if she could somehow restrain Wonder Woman. 

Kara slipped out of the pin, brushed her hair off her forehead, and said, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Before Lena could see what happened, Kara had slammed Diana into the mat with another earthquaking impact and concentrated on keeping her pinned. She was pushing down with her hands so hard that it seemed like the rest of her body was rising into the air to compensate. “One! Two!” 

“It was good of me to let you pin me like that--” muttered Diana through clenched teeth. 

“You never!” 

“--what with you being an _ordinary human_ and all.” 

“Ohhh…”

In an instant it was Kara pinned to the mat. “Darn you and your superhuman strength!” 

“Oh, time! Time! Time is up,” said Lena, who had suddenly remembered to glance at the timer, having been distracted for some reason. 

Diana strode towards Lena and held out her hand for the stopwatch. Lena hesitated. _Kara’s a good friend. We work together every day. It would be embarrassing for her if I went through with this. Maybe we could go back to the free weights._ She glanced at Kara, who looked back with an expression that was hopeful and a little vulnerable. Lena realized that she was just telling herself that Kara would be embarrassed; she was afraid of her own embarrassment, of making things weird with the first real friend (or more) that she ever had. But Kara _would_ be let down if Lena bailed on her. 

For her part, Kara saw Lena’s hesitancy and worried that she had done something wrong, that she had come on too strong with so obviously wanting to get closer to Lena. _As a friend, right?_ She grinned with relief as Lena stepped onto the mat. 

“And...go,” said Diana.

They didn’t go. 

Lena didn’t know where to put her hands, or even where to look. Kara knew she had been carried away wrestling with Diana, and she didn’t want to hurt Lena physically or emotionally.

“Well, I guess we’d better…” said Kara.

“Of course,” said Lena, hiding her trepidation behind her CEO facade. _God, she’s_ **_so_ ** _pretty_ . She took a more solid stance. _Here goes._ She grappled Kara, and was startled again by how this gentle woman had a core of steel. Kara was immovable. When Kara did move, Lena had a strange physical sensation of _deja vu_. As with Diana, Kara was letting herself be moved. They grappled, Lena grunting with exertion, Kara...not. Lena focused on the moves and techniques that Diana had shown them, training her focus on the defined task. But as she grappled Kara from behind and felt Kara’s oiled body sliding against her own, Kara’s damp hair sticking to Lena’s cheek as well as her own, the paradoxical blend of softness and solidity that was the woman she gripped tightly, she fell into a reverie. A moment of pure sensation, without thought or intention, purely in the moment. She could not weave, for sweet Aphrodite had overcome her with longing for a girl. Kara seemed to snuggle into her for a moment, then slipped easily out of her grasp.

Kara’s smile was a blend of challenge and encouragement. Lena shook her head fiercely. _FOCUS! Focus focus focus focusfocus!_ Lena hooked her leg behind Kara’s, flipped her to the mat, and pinned her shoulders. 

Lena straddled Kara, her thighs gripping ~~her opponent~~ ~~her training partner~~ Kara. She could feel power in the shoulders she was pinning to the mat. As Kara gazed up at her, her expression soft and utterly trusting, Lena had a realization that bypassed her brain and rocked her on a physical level. She felt in her core somehow that Kara could slip out of her grasp or flip her aside in the blink of an eye. She also knew that, as long as she kept her pinned like this, it would be impossible for Kara to move. Bound by chains stronger than anything physical. The realization filled her with a terror and a joy and a craving so powerful that she was overwhelmed by the sensation. This slippery, beautiful body -- this beautiful soul -- was hers, but also her responsibility. As much as she craved turning this grapple into an embrace, kissing those coral lips that she knew would yield under hers, feeling their bodies slide against each other, heedless of their witness, of everything, she was paralyzed by an urge to protect Kara, to wrap her in a blanket and lead her away from here to --

“...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen…”

Diana’s voice, a monotone of bland amusement counting off the seconds, finally penetrated Lena’s consciousness.

“What?” said Lena.

“ _Usually_ one stops after the three-count.”

“oh...OH!” said Kara. Panicked, she tapped out so hard she left a hand-shaped imprint in the mat. 

Lena sprang to her feet. She immediately stood straight and tall, so she wouldn’t look as flustered as she felt. She offered her hand to Kara to help her up. Kara took it, and seemed almost weightless as Lena lifted her. 

“Well, gosh, that was, um, well, that was really…” babbled Kara. She gently punched Lena in the shoulder. “Good game. Good game.”

Lena stood with her hands clasped behind her, then clasped in front of her in a posture that said _no I am_ **_not_ ** _covering myself up it’s simply that my hands just_ **_happen_ ** _to be there and why would you think anything different I don’t know why you would even bring that up_. 

“Well,” said Lena, “I think that’s...sufficient for our purposes for today. Kara, you may…” She waved at the locker rooms. Kara left to change, but Diana stopped Lena before she could go.

“Ms. Luthor. Lena.”

“Yes,” said Lena, her CEO mask back in place.

“You have the makings of a great warrior.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow, wondering what Diana wanted from her. “It’s kind of you to say so, but we both know that’s not true. It isn’t surprising that I was no good against you, but I was useless against Kara, too.” She looked away. “I guess I’m not as strong as I thought.” _You mean ‘useless’_ , said her traitorous brain. 

“There is more than one kind of strength, Lena of National City. A warrior’s greatest strength is courage. I’ve fought alongside soldiers of many lands. Do you know what they fear most?”

Lena wouldn’t say _I don’t know_ , so she simply waited for Diana to go on.

“Embarrassment. Soldiers would sooner face death than embarrassment. Yet here you stood, naked in front of your...very good friend, and in front of a stranger. Unflinching. To follow your path where it leads, without fear of failure or looking foolish, is to be braver than any US Marine.” She smiled warmly. “Literally. I've met them. I should know.”

Lena’s posture softened. “Thank you.” She started to the locker room and noticed that Diana wasn’t following. “Diana?”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll stay for a bit and lift the weights.”

“All right." She paused and looked back. "But if I may? It’s ‘lift weights’, not ‘lift _the_ weights’.”

By this point Diana had already lifted the entire weight rack and was gently raising and lowering it. “Sorry?”

“No, ‘lifting the weights’ is right. My mistake.” She gave a small regal wave. “And Diana? Thank you.”

* * *

Lena and Kara were in the shower area, awkwardly facing away from each other, sudsing the olive oil off themselves in silence. _Good thing Diana forgot her strigil_ , thought Lena. She looked over her shoulder, watching Kara’s muscles move as she washed herself.

 _So this is courage,_ she thought. “Kara?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

 _Ow._ “Do you need me to wash your back?”

Pause, then a too-normal voice. “No thanks, I’ve got it.”

Lena swallowed. “Would it...be all right if I washed your back? To be helpful?”

“To be helpful? Sure. Always good to be...helpful.”

Lena’s soapy hands slid up and down Kara’s back. “You know, Kara, I’ve had some problems with trust in the past. The people around me. Lying to me, keeping secrets. I _hate_ that. I really do. Nothing hurts me like that kind of dishonesty.” 

She felt Kara’s muscles tense under her hands. She continued running her hands up and down, trying to massage away the tension. “Yes,” said Kara. And then, more softly, “I understand.”

“Which is why I feel so ashamed. I’ve been keeping secrets from you, Kara. And from myself.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Kara stayed unmoving.

“You’re a valued employee, and an even more valued-- a _precious_ friend. To me. And I would never want to lose that. Not for the world. But I have to be honest. I...feel...more than that.”

“You…?” Was there a note of hope in Kara’s voice, or was that Lena’s wishful thinking?

“I… Kara, I am attracted to you. Physically, yes, but emotionally. Romantically. I think that I might even fall in love with you, if you’d let me.”

Kara said nothing. 

Lena continued. “I don’t know if you feel that way. I don’t even know if you feel that way about women, or men, or anybody. And whatever you feel, whatever you want, I absolutely absolutely would respect that. And I would never use my position as your employer to, um, affect things in any way. I couldn’t do that. Not to you, not to anybody. But especially not to you. I-- may I go on? Is this making you uncomfortable? I mean…”

Kara nodded, then said, “No, I mean yes, go on.”

Lena’s hands had dropped to her sides, but she was still facing Kara’s motionless back. “I have to be honest with you. Because it’s the right thing to do, and I want my life to be doing the right thing. But also because you deserve it. You are so good and honest, and so precious to me, that you deserve the truth. You deserve so much more than that, but you deserve the truth. Even if it’s not romantic love, you have brought love into my life. With your kindness, your bright spirit. People think because I have money and fame and power, that makes me special. That between the two of us, I’d be the one to emulate.” She shook her head, even though Kara couldn’t see. “I’m not nearly as special as you. I wish I could be one tenth the woman you are. And… Well, I don’t know what you want to do with that. I hope, whatever happens, we can still be friends, or at least co-workers. But…” She shrugged. “That’s, um, that’s it.” She turned away.

After a moment Lena felt hands soaping her back. “I’ve kind of, I guess, kind of felt sort of the same way. Too. About you. I mean, gosh, you’re so amazing. I mean, if I’m a good person I’ve always been good, and surrounded by good people. But you chose it. You’re not just good and kind and decent. You chose that. You marched your way into decency and fought to stay that way. And you’re also brilliant and funny and kind and courageous and, well, if we’re being totally 100% percent honest here, which I guess we are… You are beautiful. Gorgeous. In a way that I’m, you know, attracted to. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. Oh darn, I’m just sounding stupid.”

“No. No, you aren't,” said Lena, wanting desperately to turn around but afraid to break the spell.

“Lena Luthor, I think I might be falling in love with you too, or I could if you let me.” Firm hands gripped Lena’s shoulder and turned her to face Kara. “I want to be your girlfriend. Or lover. Or going steady or whatever you want to call it. I want to be with you, Lena. All kinds of ways. Every way there is.”

It was impossible to say who started the kiss, but it was sweet and tender and held the promise of deeper passion. They held each other with strong gentleness, their bodies sliding together in a sensuous embrace that transcended sex while still including it.

Finally Lena came up for air. “Wow. That was beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“Me? No, _you’re_ beautiful.”

In any other context Lena would take it as her due to be recognized as attractive, but in that moment of naked vulnerability she simply dipped her head and smiled up at Kara. “Thank you.” She kissed her on the cheek. “And Supergirl?”

“Yes?” 

Lena smirked at her.

“...oh damn,” muttered Kara.

“It’s okay,” said Lena, and kissed her other cheek. “I understand. But no more secrets, okay?”

“Okay. Well, I mean except for national security stuff, because that’s… Oh, you know. No more secrets.”

“Good. Because I have one secret left. Kara, I do love you. I already do.”

“Me too." They touched foreheads. "Okay, I have one other secret. I am _positive_ Diana set me up.”

“You mean, ‘set _us_ up’.”

Kara gazed into those beautiful eyes. “Yeah.  **Us**.”

 


End file.
